Whatever Happened to Turning Left
by TheShadowArchitect
Summary: The Doctor is held captive by a chaos loving Bad Guy . in a bid to save his life and the universe, Jenny and Sarah Jane must work together, but when they find that he once again must sacrifice himself, can they get to him in time? Docwhump whole whoverse


I own nothing but the plot tribbles.

Spoilers:

Doctor Who: Turn Left (Heavy), The Doctor's Daughter (Verrrrry Heavy)

Sarah Jane Adventures: Whatever Happened to Sarah Jane? (Heavy)

Torchwood: Reset (Medium)

Whatever Happened to Turning Left

"It's amazing what one little action can do to the rest of time, the rest of the universe. Everything you do creates a scar, a little blip in time that shapes the future. It can spell disaster or save the world, Sarah Jane, and you know this, you've been through this before. And I am sorry, but before this blip is through, you may have to do it again, possibly multiple times. But you can do this Sarah Jane, it has been done before."

Present Day, Sarah Jane Smith's house

"Maria, you've got to come home soon, the weather's turning really bad." Maria's dad said over the phone, he had been calling Sarah Jane's house every half-hour all afternoon, asking Maria to come home. Sometimes it seemed like the girl lived there, over along with Clyde and Sarah Jane's ward Luke.

"Please, dad," Maria pleaded, "three hour's tops, I'll be back 'round eight."

"Maria, think, it's getting dark already, and the rain's getting worse, come home!"

"Daad," Maria said, drawing out the 'a' for emphasis, "We're working on a special project, one that has to be done tonight. Besides, I'm right across the road, if anything happens, I can come home straight away, I promise!"

"I guess you're going to just keep arguing until you get your way?" he asked, giving in.

"Probably, yes."

"O.K, supposing I let you stay, think you could tell me what the project is?"

"Not today, maybe when we're finished, sorry."

"Super-secret saving the world stuff?"

"Sort of, Talk to you later then?"

"Yeah, see ya." Maria put down the phone and handed it back to Sarah Jane, who waved it off. She was holding her sonic lipstick against the television, which buzzed relentlessly with static. Maria put the phone on a coffee table, and sat down on the couch next to Clyde and Luke. The rain outside had become a sudden downpour, and streaks of lightning flashed across the sky. Maria leaned forward a little to get a closer look at what Sarah Jane was doing.

"So tell me again, if you can re-wire a TV to pick up alien channels, how're we supposed to listen to it anyway, it's not like they're in English." Clyde, who had been sitting around for hours bored out of his mind asked casually.

"Sometimes it's better to not hear the shows, what is perfectly acceptable language to some races can be downright dirty in English." Sarah replied deftly, trying a new tactic of holding the sonic between her teeth and pounding the back of the TV with her fist. It was worth a try.

"Then can you have Mr. Smith-." Clyde started, but was unable to finish as there was a knock at the door. Sarah Jane switched off the TV and sonic and slowly got up. She wasn't expecting anyone, especially in this weather. And Clyde and Maria had called home, so it wouldn't be anyone's parents.

"Luke, are you expecting anyone?" she asked, just to be safe.

"No, who'd be out in this weather anyway?" he answered, a slightly concerned look on his face.

"We'll have to answer it to see, you should probably stay here, in case there's any trouble." Sarah said, already on her way to open the door.

"No, way." The three kids said, almost symotainiously

"Fine, come with then, I doubt it'll be that exiting!" but when she finally did open the door, what she saw surprised her very much. A girl, early twenties maybe, stood there, completely soaked. She cried, too, and Sarah couldn't help but notice the blood running down her face and arm. A good deal of blood. It had already soaked through her blonde hair, giving it a somewhat orangeish tinge. She wore military-esque clothing, but from no army Sarah had ever seen, and it looked in disrepair, like she had worn it for a good while.

"Help, something's wrong, they followed me, we need him, he's the only chance this world's got, and you have to help." The girl rambled, half crying from pain and exhaustion. "Help me, please, we've got to-." She cut off, breathing heavily, before collapsing into Sarah Jane's arms. Sarah pulled her inside and put her on the hall floor.

"Luke, get towels and a first aid kit, Clyde, get the blanket from the couch, she's freezing, Maria, help me." Sarah waited a few seconds, while the three stood there in shock, "Go, now!" they all left the room, set to their various tasks; Maria and Sarah Jane leaned down next to the girl.

"She's breathing, pulse rate is…" Sarah Jane trailed off. No, it couldn't be, _Double? _Sarah put her ear to the young woman's chest, and then moved to the other side. Two hearts, that was impossible, there was only one person left that had two hearts and he was far away now. Clyde and Luke returned with the supplies and Sarah gave them instructions to lay the blanket on the floor beside the girl. Then took off the girl's soaked clothes and shoes and wrapped all the parts of her that weren't bleeding in the towels.

"Is she O.K? Should I call the hospital?" Luke asked. He was scared for her, Sarah could tell, but there was no way they could call the hospital.

"No, to both things, I'm sorry, but she can't go to the hospital, she's not as human as she looks." Sarah said ruefully, putting pressure around the head wound that was now hopefully in check. Maria and Luke carefully cleaned and bandaged the less serious cuts and scrapes on her arms and neck. When they were finished, Sarah Jane bandaged her head and took the sonic lipstick from her pocket. She moved the buzzing end across the unconscious girl's forehead, then down her face and body to ensure that she hadn't missed anything in the initial inspection. The girl had been through a lot. She had been running for awhile, presumably across time and space, with no home to speak of. Sarah wondered if she had a ship. It might be a TARDIS, but Sarah was not one to get her hopes up.

Three Days Ago, UNIT HQ

Martha sat in a darkened office. It was late, probably two or so in the morning, but she refrained from checking in case the answer was later. Only the small desk lamp and computer were on, the screen showing performance reviews or something. Martha hadn't actually looked at them in so long that the computer had tried to enter sleep mode twice. She was thinking. What it was she was thinking about evaded her conscious memory, but she knew it was important, the same way she knew everything was important. She hadn't slept in three days.

Martha weighed the consequences of leaving, going home to her boyfriend and trying to get some rest, but even that seemed sort of pointless now. She had tried, but had found herself later that night staring at another computer screen in her basement, and wondering why she still couldn't sleep. Just as she had finally made the decision to stay however, there was a knock at her office door.

A woman came in; Martha could tell by the rather apologetic look on her face that she hadn't worked for UNIT long. She held a package in her hands and saluted her way nervously into the room.

"Sorry to bother you Dr. Jones, this package just arrived for you, a man came to the door and said this needed to be delivered to you immediately. He didn't leave a name but he said once you saw what was inside that you'd know who he was." She stuttered out the last sentence and saluted again, leaving the office. She re-came in a moment later and set the package on the desk, turned a lovely shade of crimson, and re-left the room. Martha smiled wryly and picked up the package. It was rather heavy for its size, in a brown cardboard box. Martha opened it with caution. Inside, there was a flash drive, a vial containing what Martha could only assume was blood, another vial containing a white liquid that Martha couldn't quite identify, and (probably the most peculiar item in the box) a small, heavy, metal cube. It looked like one of those trick boxes that children hid special things in that took hours to open unless you knew the trick.

She lifted each of the things out of the box carefully, leaning the vials up against a stack of papers on her desk. As she was about to throw away the box, something caught her eye. A piece of paper fluttered out onto the floor. Martha picked it up and read it.

Dear Martha Jones,

So good to be in contact with you again, it seems so long, at least, it seems long to me, to you it would have been, what? Six months? I am sorry that this letter can't find you at a better time; unfortunately, you're going to have to help me evade universal demolition again. Oh, well, to business. The first item in the box is a flash drive; it contains a complete set of my DNA. The second is my blood. Don't let anyone else see either of these things, Martha, it's very important, even one drop could change the course of human history, and no, Martha, that's not just being full of myself, it's the truth, and it could prove deadly. The third is a memory box. Keep it with you at all times, there is a Man, or rather a thing, its name is the Trickster. He wants to take me out of the timeline, now if that happens, and you have the memory box, he can't erase me from your memories. It is very important you remember me, to put the timeline straight again, Martha. The last is, and I'm sorry to say this, poison. It won't harm a human; at the most it would act as a painkiller. But to me it would be deadly within minutes. If it comes down to it Martha, and you need to, kill me. Don't think about it, it may come down to the Trickster erasing everything I've done, and that can't happen. He can't erase me if I die, Martha, so use your best judgment. If I have to die to keep a dozen civilizations safe, including that of Earth, do what you have to. I Trust You, Martha Jones.

Forever, The Doctor

Martha was understandably confused, but at least she knew what she would be doing tonight.

Present Day Sarah Jane Smith's house

Jenny woke up; she was on a couch in Sarah Jane Smith's house. She knew that because that's where she had found herself last night. Or maybe tonight. The only place besides UNIT and Torchwood to contain large quantities of alien technology. It was darker out now then it had been when she had arrived, and some time must have passed, because she was wearing a baggy t-shirt and PJ bottoms, and was bandaged. She couldn't see any need for the bandages now, she had fully healed. Jenny pushed herself up on the couch. In the chair next to her, Sarah Jane dozed lightly, and in yet another, a boy slept. Unfortunately, their sleeping would have to wait, the news she had was far too important, and she had wasted a lot of time unconscious.

"Sarah Jane?" she asked quietly. The woman started slightly, and looked over at Jenny with a sort of confused smile.

"How do you know my name?" Sarah asked, it surprised Jenny that the woman didn't act more surprised.

"You have the only alien technology for miles, and you know someone I do." Jenny said. "But we're wasting time now, any second we waste could become the last, you need to listen to me, Sarah Jane, the world might end if we can't pull this off."

"Just so we're on even ground, what is your name?" Sarah asked calmly, the end of the world thing wasn't new to her.

"Sorry, got a little carried away, my name's Jenny, no last name, short for generated anomaly." Then Jenny blushed a little at Sarah's bemused look. "Sorry, I thought I'd save some time and questions."

"No, I understand, tell me, does generated anomaly mean what I think it does?" Sarah Jane asked. From the other chair, Luke stirred a little. Jenny looked over and then back to Sarah Jane.

"Yes, I only had one parent, I am an opposite gender genetic copy."

"But you're Time Lord." Sarah said, sort of half-asking.

"Yes, in fact, I came to talk to you about my father." Jenny started. "A while ago, you met someone, a creature named the Trickster? He switched something in time and it made everyone forget you. He also made a threat. A threat that could undo the very fabric of our reality if it were brought about. He threatened someone you were once very close to, Sarah Jane, he threatened my father." Jenny paused for a moment while Sarah soaked it all up.

"So your father is the Doctor?"

"Yes, Sarah Jane, and he needs our help."

"As long as you stay in this house, the memory box in your attic will protect us. The way they work is to keep a kind of time-wound open for a certain period of time. Every action out of time results in a time scar. You have created many, Sarah Jane, so many that when you were taken out of time, the world almost ended. This time the Trickster is going after the one person that could end the Universe if he was taken out. He thrives in chaos, and that's certainly what the Doctor would create if he was no longer there. The Universe would die, and the only person that could save it would be in limbo. It's amazing what one little action can do to the rest of time, the rest of the universe. Everything you do creates a scar, a little blip in time that shapes the future. It can spell disaster or save the world, Sarah Jane, and you know this, you've been through this before. And I am sorry, but before this blip is through, you may have to do it again, possibly multiple times. But you can do this Sarah Jane, it has been done before." Sarah regained her composure quickly, readying herself for the impending panic.

"We don't have much time, any minute the Doctor could be taken out of the time line, and if that happens, well, we don't want to know." She started up the stairs into Sarah Jane's attic. Sarah looked slightly bemused at the fact that this woman was so carelessly trespassing, but followed her pulling Luke along in tow. In the attic, the small, tarnished silver memory box gleamed on one of the cluttered tables. Jenny took it and pocketed the small cube, then hurried back down the stairs. "Do you have a car? My ship is wrecked and it might take weeks to fix on this planet. We need to get to UNIT, there's a young doctor there named Martha Jones, she should be able to help us find and save the Doctor and the universe."

"Yes, I have a car and some, er, contacts with UNIT, I think you'd be able to explain the rest to them." Sarah Jane replied, finding her keys and moving towards the door in one swift motion, Luke and Jenny hurrying after her.

A half hour later, Sarah Jane, Luke and Jenny pulled up into the visitor's park behind the main UNIT building. They wasted no time. Jenny, despite having just crash-landed a space ship mere hours before, was running faster than she had ever run before, Luke came in a close second, but it was pushing it. Sarah Jane struggled along behind, wondering what she had gotten herself into this time. The world ending she could handle, but when it came to the Universe, she wanted to have a comfy back seat in the TARDIS. Part of the action, but not the one to blame when things went south. She was only human after all.

The doors slid open in front of them as they all rushed through. The night guards on duty stood at the commotion, half raising their weapons in surprised response. Sarah Jane, Luke and Jenny ignored their implied threat and rushed to the front desk. A woman sat there, looking like she would rather be anywhere else at that moment.

"Please state your name, rank and intention; we'll do our best to accommodate you." She said in a monotone that implied that the three shouldn't have been there in the first place at 0600, and also that her shift was about to end.

"Sarah Jane Smith. Friend of the Doctor's, this is Luke, my son and this is Jenny, the Doctor's daughter." Sarah Jane replied.

"We have many Doctors working here miss. Smith, Doctor Who?" Sarah drew a breath as she realized that in the government's ever expanding plan to keep all extra-terrestrial evidence under wraps would have resulted in the secretaries lacking the proper security clearance to know who the Doctor was. She didn't have time to explain. Plan B time.

"Could we please speak with a Dr. Martha Jones? It really is urgent-."

"Look, Miss. Smith, this is a top secret military base. Unless you work here or have security clearance, you are not to be permitted beyond this point." The secretary turned back to the computer screen in front of her, once again as bored as ever.

"Could you at least call Dr. Jones? Tell her that there are three friends of the Doctor's here that need to speak with her immediately. Tell her it's a matter of life and death." Understatement of the century.

The clerk thought for a second and then picked up the phone.

Present Day, UNIT HQ

The phone rang, jolting Martha out of her first restful sleep in nearly a week. Pulling herself up off the solid plastic desk of her UNIT office, she shook herself and answered the phone, noting that she had slept through most of the night. Despite that fact, she still felt painfully groggy.

"Dr. Jones."

"There are three people here to see you, Doctor Jones; they told me to tell you that they are friends of the Doctor's. If that means anything."

"Keep them there; tell them I'll meet them in a few minutes in the lobby." Martha hung up the phone and with shaking hands loaded two Auto-injector pens with white liquid. It was go time; she was going to kill the Doctor.

She had thought that the hardest thing she had ever done was watch the doctor become human. As she walked down the stairs, however, she found this to be untrue. The hardest thing she had done was getting up the courage to kill him. It had taken her the full three days (during which she had received several more cryptic but encouraging notes on what would happen should she fail) to make the decision, and even now, walking down the stairs to what she could only assume was the next hardest thing she could ever do, she was certain she had made the wrong choice. Her entire mind, body and spirit was pulling her back, telling her to throw the pens away, to refuse the burden of her task. But the Doctor in her told her to keep going. It was strange really, to have to rely on an instinct that had saved so many lives to kill the one person that had saved her own. The instinct to do whatever it took to save the patient. And she had to keep reminding the instinct that the patient was the universe, not the alien Doctor she had come to know and love. But all this worry was in vain, because Martha Jones never made it to the bottom of the stairs.

Everytime, Limbo

It was white, all Martha could see, all she could feel and all she could hear. It was all white. There was no heat, no cold. No life. When Martha finally opened her eyes to her latest predicament, she realized the gravity of her situation. She seemed to be alone. No Doctor, no Donna, no humans or aliens or Roses or faces of Bo. She didn't quite know what she had expected. A prison perhaps? Was the Doctor being held somewhere? Or maybe some desolate alien planet where he would be hiding from the mysterious Trickster. But as she thought about it, she really had had no idea what to expect. She had however assumed that some running would be involved.

A little Later, UNIT HQ lobby.

"Where is she? She said that she would be right down!" Luke said. He was normally very patient, but he had never held something as big as the Universe in his hands before. Sarah Jane looked at him reproachfully, and yet, a worried look seemed to cross Jenny's face.

"He's right," She said, deep in thought. "We've waited for over a half hour. If she's not down here by now, something's happened. And I think I know what. If the Trickster saw her as a genuine threat, he would take her too, only he might just hold her for a while, just to make an example. Or to use her as a bargaining chip for the Doctor. She did save the world a few times, and if those had never happened, we would still be under the rule of Saxon."

"And if I'm right about the Doctor, he would rather give himself to the Trickster than watch Martha or anyone else suffer in his place, even if it means sacrificing the universe." Sarah Jane added. "Is there anything we can do to stop him?" Jenny seemed to think for a second before replying, as though the idea might have consequences not worth saving the universe for.

"Yeah, I have an Idea." She offered. "Ever heard of Torchwood? I mean Jack's Torchwood, not the first one."

"Yes, UNIT hates them, would they help us?" Sarah Jane asked.

"Well, they have the tech and knowledge, so if they decide not to, we could always hold them at gunpoint." This earned her a murderous glance from Sarah Jane, to which she said, "Whatever you're going to say, I heard it from my dad. No guns, no violence, as much running and surrendering as you can fit into a day. Believe it or not, I've kind of taken his side on the matter." Sarah's face softened, but she remained apprehensive.

"Well, if it's our last chance, we'd better get moving; Cardiff is a good way away." Sarah Jane and Luke got up, but Jenny remained.

"I think I can help you with that." She said. "My space ship may be damaged, but it works by latching onto an area of rift activity and hitching a ride through, it might have just enough power to send us straight into the HUB of Torchwood."

"I hope you're right" Sarah Jane said.

A little later, relative. Limbo

A horrible figure appeared before Martha, startling her. She squealed, but immediately regretted it, as the sound bounced off the nothing around her, turning it to a ghostly wale. The thing was huge, dressed in what looked like old, flowing cloth. The face was expressionless and spare. It looked a little like a Halloween costume gone haywire, but had an edge to it that Martha couldn't shake. It stood facing her for a few seconds, then began to speak.

"Martha Jones," It began, and Martha saw its horrible teeth. "I am the Trickster, and I have your friend." The Trickster waved his hand, and the limp body of the Doctor hit the floor by her feet. Martha didn't flinch. She wouldn't play his games. "Interesting how much faith he placed in you Martha Jones, he can't kill himself; not totally, he can slow his body down to a point where I would have a difficult time destroying his life's work. It is a shame. But I am getting close, and either way, I get my chaos."

"Is that so?" said Martha, hiding her fear, knowing that in mere minutes, she may have to kill the unconscious and defenseless Doctor lying before her. He laughed.

"Yes, Martha, you kill him now and all his past victories will be preserved. However he will be dead and there will be no more future victories. You see, Martha, there is always Chaos. I urge you to make your decision quickly, or I will make the decision for you, and that does not involve a compromise." He knew her plan. She couldn't let him manipulate her that way. She pulled out one of the pens. "Have it your way, Martha Jones." The Trickster said evilly.

Now, hopefully Torchwood Hub

"We have incoming rift activity, stand by." Tosh said, watching Jack wake up suddenly and nearly fall off the chair he had been sleeping in.

"Where is it coming through, Tosh, can you give me an approximate location?" He demanded, already on his feet and checking his holstered weapon.

"Yes, three incoming, right where you're standing actually, I think you should, ah, never mind..." Two women and a young boy appeared in front of him. Jack drew his ancient revolver and leveled it with their heads. It was gone within half a second. Jenny examined it for a minute in her open hand, and then threw it across the Hub into the fountain.

"If there is one thing my dad taught me in the very short time I knew him, it's never to play with guns. That clear, _Jack_?" the way she said it made Sarah Jane snicker for a second, before straightening. "This is Sarah Jane Smith, former companion to the Doctor, and her son Luke smith. My name is Jenny. I am the Doctor's daughter." Jenny said, this time more friendly, although just as quickly. Jack stood as if in shock. Partially because he never thought of the Doctor as the type to reproduce, and also because the thought that he would never be allowed to hit on her tested his will power.

"All right then, no questions? Then it's show time." She said, gently pushing Tosh out of the way of one of the many computer screens. As she typed, she filled in the rest of the Crew of her plan. "OK, there is very little time so I'll do my best to explain. The Doctor is trapped in the Trickster's limbo, and we are fairly sure that Martha Jones is trapped there with him. The Trickster is bent on universal chaos. He doesn't just kill, he erases, anything and everything the Doctor has ever done will be erased, and he will be trapped in limbo forever. That means you will never come to Torchwood; Jack and everything you've ever done for Planet Earth since then will also be erased. This Planet won't exist a thousand times over and that's not even the tip of the iceberg. Everything that I've done, everything that Rose, Martha, Donna, Sarah Jane, Romanna, Susan, Ace, Leela, Grace, and a thousand others have done will never have happened. That's not even mentioning the things he's done on his own. I'm Guessing that a hundred thousand planets will no longer exist by the end of the day, and that the entire universe will be overrun with warring Daleks and Cybermen.

What I'm doing depends on if the Doctor and Martha can somehow get the Trickster to let them go. If they can then they will be pushed back into our physical Universe. Then all we need to do is find them and we should be able to pull them back through the rift the same way we got here. There," she said, pushing a last key, "that should do it, now all we have to do is wait, and hope we aren't too late." Jenny looked at everyone's shocked faces until they began to register the situation.

"Tosh, call everyone, I want them here. Tell them it's one of the biggest emergencies we've had." Tosh, still in a bit of a daze mechanically rose and walked to the phone. Then, finding chairs for the others, Jack added: "This will be a long night."

Limbo, Relative

Martha could not believe what she had just done. The Doctor lay in front of her, unmoving, unbreathing, and with neither of his hearts beating. He looked no different than he had a few seconds ago, but then, whatever had been in the pen was more lethal then she had ever expected. Not even the thin shafts of regeneration energy she had expected were present. He had died too fast. She felt a hot tear run down her face. Despite the fact that she had saved the Universe, possibly a thousand times with the one act, she felt like she had betrayed the one person who she could always have counted on. The one person that could always pull something spectacular off in the last second and save the day. The one person that could go through everything horrible and tragic and still greet every day with the same boundless enthusiasm as if he had never been anywhere, but wanted to show someone anyway. And of course, the only one who could pull it off and make it work out for the better. Martha Jones had killed the Doctor. She pounded her fist into his chest. A move that served no purpose but to let out the pent up frustration that was replacing all other feelings. She pounded his chest again and again until she felt the trickster come up behind her, but didn't care. Whatever his punishment to her would be, she could take it, and she deserved it for what she had done.

The Trickster stood silently behind her, wallowing in the chaos that was Martha Jones' mind. It wouldn't last, but it felt so good. For hours they stayed in their formation, until at last Martha felt the world twist and she felt herself enter nothingness for the second time that night. She had killed the Doctor and she was ready to die for it herself.

Torchwood Hub

Torchwood waited. At first they waited on pins and needles, for the first sign The Doctor and Martha had figured it out and were on their way back. But as the night wore on, the waiting became more like a wait for their own ends. No one talked. Not even Jenny, who surprisingly looked at peace. Nobody slept, but nobody could really sit still either. Jack paced, Sarah Jane kept looking over her shoulder, Jenny ran laps around the Hub, and the rest of the Torchwood Crew attended to their jobs halfheartedly. Though they had never seen the Doctor, they had a great deal to thank him for. Jack had made sure they knew it.

As the sun crept over the Cardiff horizon, a computer bleeped welcome news. It had located the Doctor and Martha. Jenny was instantly at the keyboard, typing furiously. Then she sat back with the same look on her face that the Doctor got when he was desperately hoping something he did wouldn't go horribly wrong. She ran her hand through her damp hair, eyes unblinking.

Then, as if in some sort of miracle, the Doctor and Martha appeared. Everyone stopped at the same instant as they realized what they were seeing. The Doctor lay on the floor, his face was pale and he wasn't breathing. Martha lay across his chest, silent tears pouring down her tired face. Owen didn't hesitate. If Martha was going to be a sobbing wreck, he was going to at least act like a medical professional. He tried to pry her off but she glared at him, giving the impression that serious physical harm would come to him if he tried.

"Don't you think I would have done something if I could?" Martha said quietly. Tears still flowing freely.

"I don't doubt it, but if there's anything we can do now we have to act fast." Owen replied.

"It's my fault. I made an antidote but I underestimated the time the poison would take to kill him."

"What poison, Martha?"

"A week ago the Doctor sent me a poison to kill him with if it ever came down to it. He explained the situation with the Trickster in a letter and also gave me a copy of his DNA. I thought it was strange at first, but then I realized that with the poison and the DNA I could make an antidote. Here it is." Martha handed Owen the second pen. "He would have to be alive though; he died before I could give it to him."

"How long would he have to be alive?" Martha looked up, and barely had the emotional capacity left to register who the speaker was.

"Ten, twenty minutes maybe, I don't know for sure. But it may not work, he might have been dead for too long." Martha resisted the urge to fall back into tears.

"I might be able to help. We have the same DNA, if I can share some of my regeneration energy with him, I could keep him alive for ten minutes maybe." She said. It was all Martha could do not to get her hopes up.

"It's worth a shot" she said "If it saves the Doctor, Its worth anything."

"I've never done this before, but I think it might work. Time Lords are amazing creatures." Jenny said, taking a worn knife out of her pocket. Martha backed up reluctantly, not wanting to leave her Doctor, but at the same time, hoping against all hope that Jenny, someone she thought was dead, would be able to save her beloved friend.

Jenny held out her right hand in front of her and cut a long, jagged gash across it. She waited, a grimace on her face as blood welled up in her hand and the orangish yellow energy came from the cut. Jenny took a shaky breath and pressed the palm of her hand carefully against the Doctor's chest. The energy flowed from Jenny to the Doctor, engulfing him in its healing glow.

"He's alive" She said weakly, eyes closed. Martha injected the contents of the second pen into the Doctor's thigh. Nothing happened, not that Martha had been expecting an immediate reaction, but it would have been nice to know it was doing something for him. Jenny's face was red, as though with exertion or pain. She was sweating badly, her shirt was soaked through and she was breathing heavily. As far as Martha could tell, she was giving all her energy, and it may not be enough.

"Did it work?" Martha asked quietly, watching two Time Lords in pain was more than she could bear.

"Not yet, he still has a lot of damage to heal, but I might be able to let him go in a few seconds." She said, concentrating harder than she had in her entire life, she forced the remaining necessary energy into the Doctor, and fainted.

Torchwood Hub, three hours later.

Jenny woke up. She was lying on something soft in a dark room. She couldn't quite remember the reason why she was lying there, but as she reached out her mind, she found a healing one next to her. It was dark and hurt and still a little fuzzy, but it reassured her that the Doctor would be OK. She sat up in the bed, her eyes adjusting to the environment. She was in a bedroom, possibly quarters at Torchwood. It must have been nearly afternoon by now but her body wanted the rest and she fell back into a restive sleep.

In the days that followed the Doctor healed and Jenny became an almost honorary member of Torchwood. She explored parts of the base that no one had ever been to before, got into trouble with Jack and got in the way of everyone else. By the third day, the Doctor had made a full recovery and was helping Jenny fix her ship. When he had been abducted by the Trickster, he had been thousands of light-years away on a moon of Jervasi VI. When they finished, they would set off to find it.

The last day at Torchwood

Jenny and the Doctor walked slowly down the peer. It was a beautiful twilight, the sun shone so low in the sky that the only thing left to see was the orange glow of the sunset. It was warm and comfortable, the perfect evening. They stopped at the end and leaned against a railing.

"I never did thank you for saving me, Jenny." The Doctor said.

"We're the last of our kind, we have to help each other, besides, it was Martha that had the antidote." She replied.

"Yes she did, she's an amazing, wonderful person, that Martha Jones. The first time we met she saved my life, come to think of it, she has saved me entirely too often."

The last two Time Lords in existence stared out over the water together, the Doctor tracing the scar on Jenny's palm. This was the start of a new adventure. He had a family now, a real family. And he thought he was going to like it.

Reviews are amazing, keep em' coming!


End file.
